Some internal combustion engines can utilize rocker arms to transfer rotational motion of cams to linear motion appropriate for opening and closing engine valves. Deactivating rocker arms can incorporate hydraulic lash adjuster (HLA) mechanisms into a lifter bore of an engine block that allow for selective activation and deactivation of the rocker arm. However, the size of the lifter bores for the HLA mechanisms can vary across different types of engines, thus requiring specially sized HLA mechanisms for each size of lifter bore.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.